Treating Mistreatment
by Tyra Kinami
Summary: A little bird decides to take actions into his own hands because sometimes even the man of steel needs a wake up call.


I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Robin sat cross legged on his bed in Mount Justice. Each member of the Young Justice had their own room that they could use as their own and personalize…or in his case unpersonalized. The only telltale sign that this was even his room were the gadgets and the Robin suits that were in his closet. It wasn't like he didn't want to add a little personality but Batman was adamant that his identity remained a secret until further notice. This meant in Bat language no one will ever find out if the Batman can help it.

Robin reached over to grab his laptop off the side table, placing it on his lap and opening it. It was nearing midnight and Robin couldn't sleep, living with the Bat does that. Robin was used to the late nights in Gotham, swinging around with Batman, and beating up baddies. Here though it is different.

Looking at his screen, it showed an empty kitchen, gym, and living room. Switching to different cameras Robin looked with curiosity. There were cameras placed throughout the headquarters, with the exception of personal bedrooms and bathrooms because of the necessity of privacy. A person needs a safe haven sometimes and a place to do their business without being disturbed.

The last picture on his laptop made Robin pause, it showed Superboy outside the base sitting at the edge of a cliff. Strong arms supporting him as he leaned back looking at the sky. This wasn't the first time Robin caught Superboy outside in that very same spot looking at the moon. Ever since the Cadmus incident which caused the Young Justice to be formed, Superboy has been outside the mountain looking up at the moon.

Robin made the camera zoom in on Superboy, he probably should feel bad about spying on Superboy…but in all honesty Robin wasn't. There was just something about Superboy that drew him in and it wasn't the fact he is Superman's clone. If Robin had to be truthful, if he didn't know for a fact that Superboy has Superman's DNA then Robin wouldn't have known. Powers aside, Superboy simply didn't act like Superman.

They both seem to be on opposite spectrums. Superman was more of the strong hearted, smiling, and easy going type, while Superboy seemed to be the withdrawn, moody, and grim type. Superboy also had a temper and a lot of things could easily set him off on an angry rampage where as it took a lot to anger Superman.

Even though Superboy was an extremely moody and sometimes rude person, he also had his soft spots…when he unknowingly decides to show them.

There were times where Robin would see Superboy show what you would call innocence? …in terms of human interaction and society. That slightly confused look and the furring of the brow the clone would get when he didn't understand something reminded Robin of a confused puppy.

Robin giggled at the thought of Superboy with dog ears and a tail with a confused frown.

Robin also noticed Superboy is slowly coming to grips with his emotions. Robin knew that Superboy doesn't mean to let his anger ride so freely but without proper guidance it was hard. Yet he knows the clone is trying, because if not Superboy wouldn't have admitted to making mistakes or apologizing for his behavior to the others and in Robin's case actually using his awesomely created words like aster.

Superboy no matter the purpose of his creation was not Superman. In Robin's opinion he was more like of a son to Superman. He has some qualities of the man of steel but in the end he was his own person.

Robin looked at the zoomed in shot of Superboy's face and frowned at what he saw. Even though Superboy seemed to have the same ability as the Batman where he could keep his face expressionless, grim, or cold; living with the Batman, Robin was learning how to get past the carefully constructed façade in order to find the owner's true feelings. With Batman it was an uphill battle but using the experience, Robin is able understand others easier. Luckily for Robin, there was one thing Superboy didn't have that Batman did a mask. Without a mask Superboy's eyes shown like an open book.

Superboy's eyes showed hurt and longing and Robin knew without a doubt who was responsible.

Superman.

After Cadmus and up to this point Robin realized that his idol was more of a man than he was super. For all the good, high Samaritan, boy scoutiness the man of steel seemed to possess. When Robin saw that complete dismissal that Superman gave Superboy, and the distraught look Superboy returned the kryptonian, Robin started to feel animosity towards the cotton headed ninnimugin.

The way Superman has been treating Superboy was unacceptable. Something needed to be done, but what? Robin thought about it hard and then finally it struck him, letting out a not so innocent cackle, he went to work. Not much later Robin sat back in his bed with a content sigh and then smirked. Oh Clark will regret his mistreatment on Superboy, heavy on the mis.

* * *

The team was in the kitchen after returning from a mission. Megan was attempting to make cookies again, Aqualad leaned against the counter, and Superboy was leaning against the wall eyes closed. Kid Flash and Robin were sitting at the island, which had a fruit bowl in the middle. Kid Flash was reading a comic while attempting to flirt with Megan. Robin was flipping through a magazine, when an automated voice went off alerting the arrival of someone. By the way Superboy's eyes snapped open to look in the direction of the entrance, it must be someone interesting. Everyone, except Robin, after seeing Superboy's attention shift looked in the same direction wondering who it could be; they didn't have to wait long.

Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw Superman walking towards the group. Robin then shifted his attention to Superboy. Even though Superboy tried to hide it, Robin knew he was silently hopeful that Superman was here to see him. So when Superman walked past Superboy without a glance, Robin had to hide the wince from the totally dejected look on Superboy's face.

Robin turned his attention back to his magazine by flipping the page, purposely ignoring the man of steel that stopped behind him. If he was going to ignore Superboy then Robin was going to do the same to him.

"Robin."

The rest of his team watched silently, waiting for Robin to reply. Too bad for them that was the last thing Robin was planning to do, instead he just flipped to the next page.

Superman frowned slightly at the blatant ignorance Robin is giving him.

"Robin we need to talk."

Again Robin gave the appearance of not hearing him and to Superman's annoyance picked up an apple from the fruit bowl while still looking at the magazine. When Robin rubbed the apple on his shirt and was about to take a bite, Superman decided enough was enough and swiped the apple. Finally Robin looked at him through those shaded glasses of his and gave a look of semi-surprise, which Superman knew was being faked.

"Oh Superman, I didn't even realize you were there. Do you need something? Perhaps something cleared up?" Riiight. Like the protégé of the bat didn't notice him the second he was here, fat chance in hell. What is up with the kid, first the sabotage of his 'day job' and now the disrespect? Superman thought he was the kid's favorite superhero. What was the last thing Robin said? 'Clear up'? Yes the kid is definitely the cause to Superman or Clark's work dilemma.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Superman.

Robin gave him an innocent look, "What are you talking about?"

Superman sighed and rubbed his temples he did not need this right now. "Robin I know you know what I am talking about?"

Robin didn't reply only raised an eyebrow then turned back to his magazine. Seeing he was not getting a response Superman decided to tell Robin exactly what he knew the kid did.

"Funny thing happened while at work today," Superman said as he lifted the apple in his hand to his face pretending to look at it, when he noticed Robin's ear perk he knew the kid was listening so he continued. "My computer's memory was completely wiped clean, all the work I had done gone! Luckily I had a thumb drive but when I put it in my computer, EVERYTHING on that drive erased itself! No matter what I or anyone else tried we couldn't get the information back. I was called Computer klutz the rest of the day because ODDLY enough my computer was the only one having problems." Superman let out a deep breath trying to calm down his nerves. "I am just glad that I have great memory and I keep handwritten notes or the faulty computer wouldn't have been my only problem." Superman placed the apple beside Robin. "Now answer me why? Why did you do that? What did you have to gain?"

Robin glanced at the apple, glanced at his teammates who were all staring in shock, some of them hiding the shock better than others, and then finally looked Superman in the eyes.

"How do you even know it was me that wiped you clean?"

Superman looked directly at him, "Even though all my stuff was cleaned, someone decided to give me a new background of a robin."

Robin smirked as he looked away from Superman again. Superman felt like growling, the kid won't answer him!

"KF, Megan, Aqualad, can you guys leave for a moment, the Supes and I need to talk."

The three looked shocked, but Kaldur nodded before pushing off the counter and grabbing a protesting Kid Flash.

"Hey why do we have to leave? It was just getting good."

Aqualad looked at Kid Flash, "Because it is not our place to listen, if we need to know anything Robin will fill us in right Robin?" Robin nodded and Aqualad looked at Megan, "Come on Megan."

Megan floated uncertainly glancing at the oven and Aqualad. Seeing her distress Robin piped up, "I can get the cookies when the timer goes off." Megan gave him a grateful look and then went to follow Aqualad and Kid Flash out.

Superman glanced over at Superboy seeming to notice him for the first time and said, "You can leave too."

Superboy looked hurt at those words, before pushing off the wall to leave but was stopped by Robin's voice.

"Stay Superboy." Superboy and Superman both looked at Robin in confusion.

"I thought you wanted to talk with me alone?" questioned Superman.

Robin gave a small laugh and then grinned, "No I said I want to talk to THE Supes, as in both of you. Besides even if Superboy left he would still hear. Better that he is here instead of attempting to be sneaky besides he IS the reason I sabotaged your computer."

Both of the Supers looked shocked, "What?"

Robin looked at Superman seriously, "I needed to speak to you and I knew the only way to do that was to find some way to get your attention. The fact that you are here seems to prove that it worked. Superman there is something very important that I need to tell you."

Superman looked at Robin waiting for him to finish. Superboy on the other hand was still in shock wondering why Robin was doing this.

Robin continued, "You have been purposely avoiding Superboy and I want to know why." Robin narrowed his eyes. "Is it because you hate him?"

There was silence. Superman at that point was not looking at either of the teens, Robin was glaring holes into Superman and Superboy was looking at the man of steel in sadness.

When there seemed to be no answer a surprisingly quite voice from Superboy asked, "Do you really hate me?" The pure emotion from that question tugged at Superman's heart as he turned to his clone and responded.

"No."

Superman glanced at Superboy's expressive eyes and grimaced. It's not that he hates the boy it's just that he doesn't know how to deal with him. Learning there is a clone of you isn't the easiest thing to accept and Kansas didn't exactly teach you how to go about that sort of situation. It was just easier for Clark to ignore it like it didn't happen.

Robin looked between the two Supers and seeing neither was willing to continue the conversation decided to speak. "Then if you don't hate him why are you ignoring him?"

Superman didn't respond.

"C'mon Supes tell us why."

Superman tried to ignore the kid, because he couldn't exactly tell the kid how he truly felt.

"Well?" questioned the boy wonder with the crossing of his arms, "We are waiting."

"It's none of your business."

Robin's eyes widened before narrowing into slits, "None of my business? It IS my business when a friend of mine is in obvious pain. Haven't you learned anything from working with the league? You KNOW as well as I do that a distracted teammate on any mission is a hazardous teammate. We need to fix this NOW and WE WILL!" The last part was hissed gravely but both kryptonians heard. "So answer my question or I will shove kryptonite down your pants!"

"Kryptonite? Robin you don't have…" Superman paused as he saw Robin pull his utility belt out of nowhere hand going towards a pocket. _Of course_, groaned Clark to himself, _Bruce would give his partner kryptonite_. "…STOP fine you made your point." Gods being bested by a 13 year old really bites. "I have been ignoring him because he is not my responsibility!"

Superboy looked absolutely crushed by those words, while Robin looked absolutely livid.

"What do you mean not your responsibility?"

Superman looked at Robin, "It is what it is. He is not my responsibility, I didn't plan for this. I didn't want a clone so why should I have to deal with it. Besides he doesn't need me."

Robin was about ready to jump at Superman's throat and throttle him, the insensitivity of the jerk! A timer went off. Distracted, Robin ignored Superman as he went over to the oven to get the cookies out and then turned the oven off. Hands positioned on the ovens handle, Robin took deep breaths.

Robin then turned to glare at Clark. "Please do us all a favor and get that stick that somehow found its way up your ass and get it out!"

Both Supes eyes widened not expecting the curse out of the young ones mouth.

Superman tried to speak but Robin cut him off.

"You sicken me. No don't speak. LISTEN. You seriously sicken me. Not your responsibility! Really Superman that is your excuse! I thought you were better than this, perfect Boy Scout my ass. You are just as bad as those people who abandon their children. Don't even try to deny it because it's true. Just like them you turn away from your child because you never expected to have one. You always gave lectures to others about how important children are but when you got one of your own you turn him away. Yes he IS yours he DOES have half your DNA and news flash man with a dense head he DOES need you!"

Superman tried again to open his mouth but Robin wasn't done.

"Seriously do you know how irreplaceably stupid you have been! Can't you see Superboy needs you! You are the only one fully capable of training him correctly and teaching him how to adjust! Don't look at me look at him! Look into his eyes don't you see that all he wants is your acceptance!... Oh you know what never mind it doesn't matter! I am through trying to talk sense into you, you hypocritical bastard." With a huff the boy wonder walked past a shell shocked Superman and over to Superboy who was also in a state of shock from Robin's rant. Grabbing the clones hand he started to drag him out of the room passing by a silent Batman who stood at the entrance to the room.

Once his protégé and the clone disappeared around the corner, Batman walked over to the man of steel.

Clark blinked slowly, before turning to Bruce, "How long were you there?"

"When he first cursed, and other than me reprimanding him later for the foul language what he said was true. Clark no matter how much you want to deny it the kid is yours. Now stop having a stick up your ass and act like a real man and take responsibility. The kid needs YOU as a mentor."

"Hey you cursed."

Even though Superman couldn't see it he knew the Dark Knight was raising an eyebrow beneath the cowl as if conveying 'So? That is necessary to point out because?'

Clark sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I know….i know….but…I…I am starting to realize that maybe what I have done was kind of stupid. But Batman I just have no clue what to do. I don't know how to take care of a kid let alone a teenager! I.." He was stopped short when Batman started to walk away.

Batman paused before the exit, "I know you are in shock and confused, look go home relax and think about what was said today. Don't do anything, just think…If you need advice on how to mentor…realize there are others in similar positions." With a swish of his cape the bat disappeared leaving a contemplating kryptonian.

* * *

Superboy finally snapped out of his shock when he and Robin stopped outside at the very same spot he used for moon watching. They both sat down and looked up at the sky. Then Superboy looked at Robin who was still slightly flushed from his rant at Superman.

Robin didn't have to do what he did and even though it hurt to know Superman didn't want him he was glad to know someone seemed to care.

"Why did you do it Robin?"

"Huh?" asked Robin.

"Why did you do all that for me?"

Robin looked at Superboy, "Because you are my friend and teammate."

Superboy shook his head, "But I am not worth it."

Robin glared, "Yes you ARE!" at the clones shocked face he continued. "Look Superman is being a duffle bag seriously and once he realizes how aster you are he will apologize profusely trust me. I don't know about you but you are my friend, yes you have a temper and as rude as hell sometimes, but you apologize for any mistakes you have made and have been there for me and the others. If for some reason this doesn't get Superman's butt into gear please understand your team is here for you."

There was a comfortable silence before Superboy gave a small but grateful smile, "Thank you."

They looked at each other for another moment before looking up at the sky comfortable in each other's presence.

"Robin." The voice snapped the two teens out of the moment they were having. Looking at the owner Robin got up and dusted off his pants knowing his mentor was ready to leave. He gave Superboy a smile and a small wave which was returned with a hesitant smile.

As the Knight and his Squire walked towards their mode of transportation, the squire couldn't help but hope that Superman would finally open his eyes and stop the heavy mistreatment of Superboy and start on the major treatment.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Batman spoke, "I am proud of you."

"Really?" asked Robin with a grin.

Batman gave a tight nod, "But Agent A will be hearing of your less than pleasant vocabulary."

"Aww… man."

THE END

**((a/n) Well I hope you all liked it. The main reason I wrote this was because I disliked the way Superman has been ignoring Superboy and I felt he needed to be yelled at and who better than the adorable Robin? Sorry if the characters seemed out of character, I just really wanted to rip Superman a new one. I hope you review to tell me your opinion.) **


End file.
